Hearts Moon Glow
by Uncourteouslydyed
Summary: Ashe had no idea how she felt about any of her members until she sees a certain Viera surrounded in moonlight Inspired by the song El Beso del final - Christina Aguilera


Balthier had made a great big bonfire. Penelo had pointed out that that fire could be seen for miles and it wasn't a good idea when they were running from the Empire. Basch had been drinking and had merrily said that the meat Fran would bring back would change her mind. This perked up Ashe's interest. She asked what Fran went to go hunt. Balthier and Basch both had exclaimed, "ZU!"

Ashe sat up rapidly, "Past the woods?"

"Oh, it's not far, besides we need the canopy to keep the fire from sight," Balthier said with much gusto as he took a swig from his bottle. Ashe got up and kicked dirt and threw pails of their drinking water into the fire, putting it out.

"Hey!" Balthier stood up in indignation. Ashe turned to him, "I will not have any creatures be attracted to such a flame! Plus the lot of you are inebriated, how do you expect to fight?"

Basch and Balthier glanced at each other with a shrug. She had a point. Vaan pointed out he would help out if any creatures were to show up. The men laughed and clapped him on the back. "There's ma boy!"

Ashe bit her lower lip and sighed as she saw she had used up their drinking water. She decided to go to the creek to refill the pails. Penelo offered to go with her but Ashe insisted she take command over the men. With a grin Penelo went back and ordered Vaan to create a correct fire.

"A fire's a fire, there's no 'correct' form of it," Vaan argued as he went through the underbrush looking for kindling.

"Well not so big then!"

"Thought you liked them big."

"Not so loud!"

.

Ashe came along to a clearing where the quiet creek came to view. She stood a moment admiring the reflection of the full moon on the water, staring into the water and watched the ripples from the current. She knelt on the shore and dipped one of the buckets in. She was finishing up the last pail when a flash of silver caught her eye to the left further upstream, hidden in the trees. She looked up curiously when she heard a splash. She raised her eyes where the water flashed above the trees and realized there was a waterfall and below it as her eyes wandered down slowly, was Fran standing underneath it, hands raised as she caught the water. She strode in slowly, the water up to her hips, letting the water cascade over her face and chest. She reached up with her hands, undoing her high tail and let the water crash down onto her head, shimmering silver with the moonlights glow. And suddenly a spell was cast.

.

Fran stood quietly underneath the fall, letting the cold water wash away the stress of the hunt. She had chased the damn bird creature for miles with an arrow in its back. She had shot it from its perch and it had taken flight. Since she had wounded it, she wasn't about to let go and die off on her somewhere else. In its screech it had roused all kinds of monsters as well and she had been chased while she chased the Zu.

Eventually she had brought it down with five more arrows and it had crashed down nearly atop of her. Fran had cursed herself. This had been a sloppy hunt. Usually she shot one arrow and that single handedly brought down a beast.

After she had fought the other beasts, she dragged the Zu's carcass across the plains. When she came to the creek to get a drink from exhaustion, she saw the waterfall and wanted to recharge with a cool brisk wash. She removed her armor and left only her undergarments on and strode under the waterfall, flinching from the sudden shock of cold. She raised her head and breathed in deep, exhaled and arched her back to allow the water to crash onto her chest. She undid her hair from its high tail and let the water cascade over her long silvery tresses, shaking it to feel it enter her ears. She shook her ears and just then she heard a slight splash and the strides of moving water.

She expected to see Balthier, crossing over to her with a wide grin but instead she saw a young woman slowly striding to her, arms at her side as she approached her calmly with a soft smile on her face.

.

Fran watched Ashe approach her with slow deliberance. Ashe had no idea what she was doing. All she knew was that her body had moved on its own. She had dropped the pail and waded into the water, fully clothed, without a second thought, her eyes straight ahead, watching the Viera in case she rushed off and lost sight of her. She knew however that her heart was racing and her fingers were twitching and seeing the Viera surrounded by water in the moonlight was a sudden allure she couldn't explain.

Fran stood quietly with her body half turned to her, her tail twitched once and it made Ashe smile softly. She had no idea what would happen once she reached her. But she inhaled as Fran turned fully to face her and waded over to her in a slow stride as well.

.

They met halfway and Fran stared down at her with her placid red eyes that seemed dark brown by the shadow she cast. Ashe stared up at her with demure eyes, looking up her every facial feature and the halo that the glowing water cast over her head.

Her hands were the first to react and Fran's hands responded as they both lifted up from the water with soft splashes and trickling of dripping water as they gently reached to touch each other. Fran gripped her gently by the elbows as Ashe moved in closer to touch her upper arms, closing the gap.

Fran was several years older than the young princess, she knew how to differentiate like, love and lust. But the look in Ashe's crystal eyes was a mystery. They glittered as though the moon had placed stars in them. She couldn't read them and it all came to clear when the luminous eyes gradually closed and Ashe's sweet lips softly pressed against hers. Fran should've pulled away. She should've at least not got caught up in the younger woman's eyes. But the viera closed her eyes and gently returned the kiss with the same warmth.

The moon was the only witness that night, the stars gossiped amongst themselves as the two women shared a moment that wasn't likely to repeat for they were always in company of men. But they both knew that this moment would be cherished.

.

When they got back to camp, Fran was hauling the Zu by its feet and Ashe was carrying the pails of water. Both of them equally soaked.

Vaan was the first to stand. "What happened?!" he ran to Ashe to take her pails and the two other men went to help Fran pull in the kill with so much enthusiasm that of a child.

Ashe blushed as she ran her hands through her hair. They had been dry after the kiss finished. Ashe had instantly opened her eyes at realizing what she had done and stumbled back into the water with a loud splash in surprise. Fran had calmly scooped her up and waded to shore with her in her arms. Ashe hid her face in embarrassment in Fran's chest but liked how it felt to be carried by such a strong and confident woman.

Fran had gone back to get the kill and retrieve her armor. Ashe had waited for her and without any words they continued towards the camp. The silence wasn't awkward, just calm quietness and Ashe couldn't help a smile, she had kept her face downcast as water dripped off her face, reliving the moment in her head over and over.

Now Ashe shook her head, "I fell in," she said sheepishly. _Was not a lie._

Fran and Ashe made no eye contact while their friends fussed over them. Penelo gave Fran a cup of the wine to warm her chilled bones. Grateful, she drank it all in one gulp and the men guffawed in amusement. "The hunt got you riled up?" She gave them a devilish grin and walked to her tent disappearing inside to change her clothing. Ashe watched her backside disappear and saw her tail twitch sideways twice before disappearing under the tent's flap. Balthier caught sight of Ashe's pleased look and was about to ask but Basch shook his head.

"Not wise to ask a woman of her endeavours," he whispered in a hiss with a slight grin. Balthier, grinning himself, ultimately agreed.

.


End file.
